Primary Elements
The Primary Elements are composed of these five: Fire Water Air Lightning Earth These Elements may be basic, but when mastered and controlled perfectly they are very powerful, also they are very special that only one person can be born per element. When the user dies he will be replaced by another chosen of the gods. Fire Also known as the element of destruction, but was known as the weakest of all elements in the Primary group, because people who had became a fire user in the past hid its power at all and because of that people never wanted to obtain it Fire has five different colors and by colors differs on power level. Every Level has a change of its property, for example a normal fire can turn into a hard rock structure that cannot be broken easily The Five different colors of fire: Red Flames - This is just a normal fire that burns through paper, plastic, wood, and etc., but it cannot burn metal or maybe it just takes too long - This Fire is called " First Lux " Green Flames - The flame that is so hard and cannot be broken by swords and other metals, this fire is used as a wall and is still hot - This Fire is called " Second Lux " Blue Flames - The flame that brings out cold and freezes everything it touches, it is the entire opposite of the red flame - This Fire is called " Alternate Lux " Black Flames - The Last level of fire known by everyone and has been sealed away for eternity, because of its power to bring forth destruction and devour everything - This Fire is called " Final Lux " White Flames - The only fire that isn't yet used, its power is surpasses the gods itself and it is the strongest type of flame, but still its power is still a mystery - This Fire is called " Vanished Lux " Water The gentlest element of the primary. It comes with the ability to heal and it can manipulate any water element in the Secondary and Tertiary. It is the only element that can cause natural disasters made by the water. Its strongest user has caused tsunamis around the world. Air The element that can cause tornadoes and other natural disasters made by strong wind. It has the ability to manipulate gasses. When this element compressed air too much it can cause strong shockwaves. Its old users has never mastered it and ended up dead because of trying to use too much power. Lightning This elements speed is second to light and also the second to fire's destructive power. Its user has the ability to go inside devices and destroy it inside. It is commonly obtained by the demon race in hell and is given by the demon king Lucifer. It is also obtained only by one just like the other primaries. Earth This is the element of creation. It is given to people with imaginary minds so it can help them create more powerful and stronger Earth creations. Its strongest user helped the government to create buildings and walls. Its user will have the ability to harden anything and raise its power to a new level. Category:Elements Category:Sekai Ni Taisuru Wiki